Bloody Bullet On Hold!
by CottoncandyGk
Summary: Slightly AU. SE/OC When life's got you down, will you let someone help you back up?  Bad summary, I know.
1. Set me free!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _ ' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

* * *

**New York, New York**

The hum of the engine in the motorcycle roared underneath her body, the shake and shivers calming her already fragile state. Her body and the heavy machinery leaning on her right leg as a brake, it bending to relieve the stress of the weight. She hated her work, it was demeaning, showy but work was work and she needed the money. It had been a long time since she was out on her own. Leaving her house at 16, battered, bruised and cut, poor with just a 100 to her names, and all her cloths and belongings. Within 2 weeks, she sold her body for food. It made her sick to even think of it now, the touching, the gagging, the smells. Yuck. Shaking out of her thoughts, she looked to the adjacent light, seeing how in seconds it turned yellow, and then soon red. Pushing off she placed her foot on the petal, revving the engine loudly and allowing it to move a bit to retain momentum. Just as the light turned green she bolted out of there, her speed gaining with each second that past. She had to get out of this street. Adette worked two years as a street whore, arrested multiple times, and pimped slapped dozens of times. It was hell. Now she was working as an exotic dancer, it wasn't any better than where she came from but like mother, like daughter. The streets whizzed by her, each tree and person on the sidewalks looking like blurs, the dark visor of her black helmet dimming the colors of the outside world. The tight leather cat suit she wore crinkling with each bend and turn as she changed lanes to get ahead of slow cars. She was going to be late for work, and her stress level was already at an all time high. Her days off where precious to her so when she got the call of all calls, she had to go. Money was too good to pass up now. The black sleek look of her bike made her smile, it was showy, it was expensive, but it was her's and she was proud. She worked hard for what she had. She hand no real other talents other than a few martial arts she knew but who the hell got paid for that. Being the daughter of Kakashi Arashikage, the Silent Blind Master, one of the brothers of the famous Hard Master whom created the seven steps to the sun made her proud. But her mother was an outcast and she never knew them well. Her father had trained her until he could no longer, dying of old age 2 years after she completed her training. He could not take care of her before because of his blindness, her uncle Hard Master refusing to look after her, the daughter of a shameful woman, was understandable. She hated to admit it but she wished she was never born. Bringing her bike up the driveway of the club she slowed to a crawl, her parking space marked. Putting the kick-stand down when she turned off the engine, she sighed heavily, shivers running up and down her spine from dread everytime she came to this disgusting place. Her eyes shifted left and right, the paranoid woman always having to make sure she wasn't followed. Her training and instincts being the cause. The buckle of the helmet came off with a sudden click. The light sweat from the dark material warming as the sun hit it heavily. The sudden rush of air hitting her made her smile as she pulled it off. Her hair flipping out and coming to rest easily on her scalp. Caramel colored locks going every-which way, the back cut just one or two inches below the back of her scalp, the front coming down longer to her shoulders making her hair look like a deep frown. At first, it was hilarious to her, but now it was cute. All her friends thought she looked great, but because of the circumstances she had to go through to get her hair like this, it unnerved her. Her bright sky blue eyes came to flutter heavily. The sudden light making her vision blur, hurt and teary. Bringing her gloved fist up, she rubbed, not putting much pressure to minimize irritation. Sure, Adette was pretty, in-fact she could be gorgeous, her fair tan skin gleaming, freckled cheeks, plump lips and oval shaped eyes. Her nose was broken several times, shifting slightly to the side from each alignment and cast to fix it. Her lip had a deep small gash on the lower left side. Her chin had a scar coming from the middle coming to the right and down stopping before her slender long neck. Her body was normal for her size, average weight, curvy but toned. Her chest was large, her back ached more than it should of because of them, but in her profession it was a gift and it paid well. Her tattoos where exquisite, one on each hip. They where claw marks that looked like someone had torn her up, three identical one inch marks coming from the front, going vertically to the side, up and then behind with detailed vibrant colors, reds, blues, whites, yellows and blacks. Muscle, bones, veins and organs seen no matter from what angle they where looked from. Her back consisted of a large portrait, a rendering of a green and black burmese python and a white wolf getting ready to strike one another. Three fingers of her left hand having kanji coming down vertically, child, monster, and killer signifying her life.

The inside of the club was loud, pulsing rhythms rattling her teeth and many LED lights following each beat. Her ankle 3 inch boot heels clacking on the wood floor, though who could hear it. Men where watching intently at the naked flesh of the many girls stripping and making fantasies for the old farts. One even came to slap Adette's behind, but was stopped by her helmet as she swung it just in time to stop him. Waving at one of the girls she knew as she swung around on the sleek metal pole as she passed, she came through the wooden frame of the door to the back. G-strings, small lacy bras, naked asses and heavily make-up galore. It was like a fucking circus. Reaching her mirror she tossed her helmet underneath the hollow boxed frame, her feet kicking it further to the back with added aggravation. Reaching up, she brought her index and thumb to grasp the zipper on the front opening the cat suit and exposing her skin to the stale air, smoke of cigarettes, and shame. It was time to get ready. She was already dressed, her pink laced bra hardly covering her bulging breast, small g-string underwear tied on the side holding it in place. After applying her make-up quick and heavy, making sure each "asset" was in place, and changing her shoes she grumbled heavily, a deep frown marring her plump mouth. The spot in-between her thin, dark shapely eyebrows coming in to make her look angry. Waiting for the song to change, she began to tap her foot. The white open toed ankle laced shinny shoes making indents and scratches on the wax stage. She hated her life but nothing good ever happened. Nothing. Receiving a nod from the DJ, she sighed heavily, shook her hair lightly to give her a wild look and smiled, dazzling white straight teeth and long fangs as she stepped off and began her show.

* * *

**Somewhere in Egypt.**

**G.I. Joe base A.K.A. The Pit.**

_File name__: Adette Melody Arashikage_

_Alias__: Knuckles/Snow_

_Age__: 24_

_Height__: 5'3"_

_Weight__: 135_

_Hair__: Caramel brown_

_Eyes__: Sky blue_

_Parents__: Father (Confidential, deceased.), Mother (Confidential, living. Medical Patient. Location confidential.)_

_Military Training__: None_

_Martial Arts Training__: Wushu, Ninjato, Karate, Muay Tai, Taekwondo, Judo, Aikido, jiujitsu, Hapkido, Fencing, Kendo._

_Profession__: Ex-prostitute, Dancer, Exotic Dancer._

_Police Record__: _

_1 count assault- Charges Dropped. 12/4_

_1 count robbery- Charges Dropped. 3/9_

_1 count possession of a controlled substance- Charges Dropped. 5/31_

_1 count assault w/ deadly weapon- Charges Dropped. 7/12_

_1 count vandalism- Charges Dropped. 4/2_

_5 counts assault w/ deadly weapon- Charges Dropped. 1/15-2/6_

_Independent Psychologist Diagnosis__: Spoken to subject after termination of probation. Subject seems to find fault in her existence. Un-willing to talk or share personal information such as past, mother, father, etc. Shows aggravation easily, stubbornness, but stotic and able to compromise all the same. Unwilling to look others in they eye unless she is taken with them. Easily influenced when she allows herself to. Very intelligent but otherwise oblivious. Previous jobs where spoken about, but limited. Spoken to subject about the reason for probation and diagnosis. Subject shows signs of repressed anger, and needed anger management and further test is highly recommended but rejected. Tendency to leave after stressful topics, or questions but returns after much calming methods. Has shown signs of drug use when younger but has been sober for 6 years. Must use extreme caution if evaluated further by any medical professional. Chance of retaliation of a physical kind is high. _

_G.I. Joe O.I.G (Operative Intelligence Gathering)__: _

_05:00AM- Target seen training in personal yard outside home._

_07:00AM- Target seen running on treadmill._

_09:00AM- Target seen with friends inside home. Un-able to hear or read conversation._

_11:00AM- Target seen yelling at unknown caller on the other line. _

_11:30AM- Target seen punching the adjacent wall and running off._

_12:00PM- Target seen leaving home on a motorcycle, destination unknown. _

_01:30PM- Target seen at business, most presumably job._

_08:45PM- Target seen entering home, aggravated and heading to bed._

Reading the information over and over hurt General Hawk's eyes. This woman, although ordinary looking, was a dangerous killer. It had been one year since the famous incident with the nukes, Cobra and the man now known as Destro (McCullen.). They had lost a lot of good men, and even now, a year later, more funding and better weapons, they where short handed. The president had pardoned them. It was a huge shock to everyone, but who could tell the President anything. They needed to plan. They needed more members for Beta and Alpha team and finding the right people was proving to be difficult. They had weighed all their options, trained many but they where only fit for other teams or intelligence. Sighing, General Hawk brought his hand up and rubbed his tired aging face. The years and stress of life and death saving work making him look older. He had looked through this file months ago, he even got inquiries from both teams on all the files except this one. Hawk even laughed and threw it down in the "No way!" pile. It wasn't very pretty. As he looked through the info again, the creaking of the door alarmed him of a presence and quickly looked up. Scarlett, Duke, Rip, Breaker, Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes filed in, each one shooting up straight into a salute. A snicker left Hawk, his shoulders shaking up and down from the site. These 6 Joes where his pride and joy. They where the best of the best and he was like a proud father. Sighing he called them to stand at ease, the very word loosening the shoulders of all, except of course Snake who you just couldn't tell when he relaxed. Coughing into his hand lightly, he knew that they wouldn't like what he would tell them. It was already a difficult task for him to think of.

"Joes, we have a possible candidate. Her name is Adette. She has the necessary skill we look for, but their is a problem...She isn't militarily trained, and she's a civilian." After Hawk had spoken, a tense air filled his office. The silence was suffocating and he didn't know what to think. Each ones facial feature slowly came to face, Scarlett, Duke, Heavy where mad. Rip was confused. Breaker was skeptical and Snake was just staring...Staring intently and quietly.

"Sir, Permission to speak freely?" Scarlett's velvet feminine voice finally broke, the courage entering her like a bolt of lightning. Once receiving a nod, she thought about it for a second long. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea? "I don't understand why it had to come to this, sir. The Joes are the best at what they do. Why is she so different as a civilian that you somehow have the idealistic thought that she'd be able to keep up with us."

A nod came from each, even Snake, and he knew it had to be done. Moving the panel secretly hidden in his cherry wood oak desk, he clicked the activation key to bring out a screen behind him. Clicking the file name and number, it came on screen, the very words stunning some, exciting others. Snake Eyes reaction was the most surprising. Taking quick steps he got up close and personal to the screen of the computer. He couldn't believe it. His large hands sweating underneath the material of his gloves that where at his sides. Turning, he signed quickly to Scarlett, almost even too fast for her to catch it.

'Sir, please tell me this is not accurate...' Once she had relayed the message the only confirmation was a nod and he was stunned speechless, even more than usual. Although he knew of two brothers of Hard Master, he did not know of another from his bloodline, other than his sword brother. This changes everything. A shuddered sigh escaped him, the only one catching it was Scarlett, her worried expression suppressed for later. She hadn't known anything of what had happened, the ghost of his past where too hard to comprehend, even for her. He was a silent man, he never shared, never showed expression, he was just silent.

"Anyways Joes, I know her rap sheet looks a bit...'over the top' but we can't rule her out. She could be beneficial and I want you all to go retrieve her. So please, no more questions. We'll discuss this further when we know what we are dealing with." As the last words where uttered, they took their cue to leave, each filing out quickly. Snake Eyes hesitated for a second longer than he should of, no body noticed but he did himself. This wasn't going to be good. He already felt partially responsible for his death. He wasn't there to protect his master. But the possibilities of her being Hard Master's niece was high. She could have the same last name, but that being the case was impossible already. It wasn't well known to be a common name, and judging by her training that eliminated any more second thoughts. Breathing in deep he pressed on beyond the offices, and beyond the training and rec. rooms. He had to think. Has to meditate. Had to prepare. He felt like he had a fight on his hands.


	2. Hospital beds and fights

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Hospital, unknown location**

White walls, oh white walls. She really did hate that color. It was too innocent, too plain. The smell of antiseptic and sterile air filling her lungs and it made her gag. Adette hated the hospital, mostly it was because she put people here. That and she hated needles with a passion. The clicks and clacks of her heels was the only sound other than heart monitors and harsh breathing in the hospital. Metal pans and trays, beds and white sheets adorned in every which she looked. She knew one of them must have been her's, and she didn't envy the nurse who took care of that woman. She was disgusting. Looking at the white metal doors to her right, she sighed, each number blurring as she passed quickly. She had only came to pay the monthly bill. Hard earned money going down the fucking drain for the incarnate of a demon. Yet, she was her only daughter, her only living blood. She felt bad. Reaching the room, she turned her heels and faced the door, pausing for long moments. She knew this routine. Come in, say 'hi', get called a whore, yell at her, and then leave. Always the same.

It didn't take long for her to leave. She tried to slam the hospital door in the prude's face but it only swung and hit her elbow slightly. Her funny bone sending shivers up and down her arms and back. When her mother became sick, she demanded Adette to take care of her, DEMANDED! But she was weak, and her mother knew that. It had been a year now, and her mother never said thank you. Not even once. As she passed doctor after doctor, she started to become sick. Her vision blurred and she felt like she would hurl. Coming to press herself to the nearest wall, she leaned heavily and waited. No one in sight, the hall was just empty. Awesome. Exactly when she needed a doctor, too. Getting her bearings took longer than she thought. He forehead coming to press against the cold wall, a drop of sweat sliding down her temple.

Heaving boots smacking on the floor made her turn her peripherally towards the offending sound. The sound like drums, giving her a bad migraine. When they suddenly turned the corner and stopped at the end of the hallway, her mind snapped. Her back coming to stand ramrod straight and the grip on her helmet so tight it was turning her knuckles white under her gloves. Instics should have told her to move, to go and if necessary, fight but she just stood there, faces and apparel committing to memory. Hearing a swift movement behind her made her jump slightly. It was soft, almost too soft. Damn. She was being tracked and cornered. Looking up, she spotted a vent, it wasn't too high, and the railings along the walls would help. Ripping her foot from the ground she stepped off and jumped, the movement making everyone flinch. Grabbing the grate she pulled it open and slipped in. A dark black gloved hand millimeters away from grabbing her foot.

The vent was dirty, it smelled bad from the cold air conditioner and she was hearing rustling behind her. Whoever it was, they where close. Taking a sharp turn on her hands and knees aggravated her skin. The tight material of her jumpsuit seeming to pinch every nerve. Noticing a large dent in the vent, she knew it was her escape, her body turning so she could kick the panel open and jump down. Loud drums followed close behind where she landed, her heeled foot pressing off to gain momentum and run. Heels weren't meant to be ran in. It hurt. When the hospital doors opened to the fresh air, it made her body stick to the tight material. Her sweat feeling like a puddle at her butt, none too comfortable. Her bike was far. She didn't park it in the structure, and the emergency spaces would be towed so she opted for the streets, her stupidity wanting to save money. Racing down a steep small hill of the back driveway she slid and pushed to a stop. There 'he' was, all clad in black, pistol and submachine gun on the holsters of his hips. Grenades and small knives adorning his sides and front. Sai's on sheaths on his back, and his right hand with a piercing grip on his katana. Whoever was sending these fucks where pushing on her nerves. Turning her head she looked behind her, she saw men and woman stand twitchingly nervous. Breaths ragged and trying to catch up.

Seeing a patch of grass of her right, she threw her helmet with a smack. She needed her hands free if they wanted to play. Her head came back and to the sides, three audible cracks in the tense air. Bending her legs assured her stance, strong and firm, her abdomen sucking in air and letting it out slow, hands coming up and fisting at her side by her cheek for defense, and one in-front for offense. The man in 'black' did the same, seeing as she only had her fist and no weapons, he wanted to giver her a fair fight.

Quick as lightning he advanced, his fist swift and knuckled tight. Tilting her head and body left, she dodged, blocking his fist with the side of her arm, and swung left, her body bending lower to achieve quick upwards momentum. Seeing as he also dodge, made her smirk. Finally they had sent a worthy opponent. Bending her body front then back with arms in the air made her flip, legs coming out point from heel to toe, his own body bending back to avoid the attack. She got into stance and lost her smirk, the ninja advance and punched her straight in the stomach. The action shoved all the air from her lungs, but she was trained to avoid the pain, trained to last long moments without air that brought her life. Bringing her body upright after his strike, she roundhouse kicked him and connecting with his temple, the action jolting him to the side to recover just as quick.

Circling each other wasn't her idea of a fight, he was trying not to hurt her. She could tell. On the other hand, she WAS trying to hurt him. It aggravated her. Calming sighs and gasp when either one of them would plainly flinch towards the other heard by the 'audience'. Her teeth where starting to shave each other from grinding so damn much. Bring her fist down, her body sagged. It had been like ten minutes of the merry go round and she was tired. Looking to the group, then the man in black, she shook her head lightly, hollow laugh leaving her lips.

"Well this is all fun, but what the hell do you want...? I can plainly see that you aren't the ones recently that have been following me, but this..." She turned to the ninja and pointed with her thumb. "GUY, isn't even trying anymore." As the words left Adette's mouth, their audience came close, all taking professional stances once they came to a stop.

Snake was impressed. She was able to hit him and recover easily. Though his blow to the stomach wasn't his full power, it would have crippled the best. Her heel connecting with his temple hurt though, it even made him see stars for a second. Her fluid movements felt familiar. Special. His stance came back from his fighting pose, his back straight and shoulders tense. The only thing he hated was that she was cocky. He'd have to fix that if she joined. Even though, this woman had skill, and in case she attacked anyone, she'd have to be put down.

"Ms. Arashikage, I would like to personal as-" But she never let him finish. Her hand came up quick as lightning from her sides. Duke came to a pause, his eyes bulging like he'd been struck across the face.

"Rule one, the name is Knuckles, or Adette, knowing as you know my name already. Rule two, the answer is no. I don't want to join whatever cause you have available. I'm not built to follow orders like you military types. It's in my blood to follow my masters, but I am me. So I will follow only me. Rule three, and that goes to you, ninja." Her gloved finger pointed at him, her head snapping and hair whipping to his line of vision. "Next time you want to fight me, hit me with all you've got. I'm not some prissy girl who is afraid to break a nail. I'm a woman who likes to break faces. And rule four, don't come around again. I don't like repeating myself twice.". When the words where spoken, they where sharp with venom. Her teeth grinding heavily with each word they expected shavings to spurt out.

Grabbing her helmet, she came to a stop in-front of Snake, his eyes through his visor meeting hers dead on. A slight twitch at the corner of her lip made his own do the same. Her snark and tongue where sharp, her fighting was skilled and she wasn't afraid to show it. What he was disappointed in most was her upbringing. The woman and men of the Arashikage clan where prestigious and well mannered. Why was she so different, and why had he not known of her. What was her secret? A deep sighed racked Duke, his eyes never leaving her as she walked away.

"This isn't going to be pretty guys. And to top it off, she's mad and violent. Sorry Snake, she is all yours." When Snake didn't respond, Duke thought that he didn't hear him. As his mouth opened to repeat himself, a feminine hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Looking at Scarlett as she shook her head, he understood. He had heard, but he was thinking.

Hearing the roar of a motorcycle, they all looked to the end of the driveway. A sleek black yamaha with the woman they had all met just a moments ago. As she looked at them, a smirk graced her lips, a playful gleam in her eyes. Putting on her helmet, she revved the engine twice then sped off. The edge of her hair following in the wind behind her.

* * *

Not so happy about the fight scene, but I'll work on it later.


	3. Bad cooking and agreements

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes or others signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Adette's residence**

It had been grueling, it had been hard, and now it was just plain out disgusting. Looking at the food on top of her stove, Adette sighed. The one fucking day she chose to make food, it burned. The smell was repulsive, like something was dying and her nose was killing her. Her nose scrunching up and adding stress lines to her forehead. It was just not her damn day. First her mother, then those people. She almost even got into an accident on her way home. Her bike almost dying beyond 'her' time. Luckily, it didn't even have a scratch on 'her'. She would of kicked someone's ass. Now she was going to go hungry for the night. As her stomach growled angrily, she threw the offending 'thing' away. Wrapping the strings from the bag around into a knot. It was so dark outside, heavy winds where in the forecast with possible rains. Winter was full in affect. Stepping onto her patio, the cement ground under her bare feet made her shiver. It was just like the dojo when she was younger, but now she was no longer used to the silence, the bamboo floors and heavy training. She was fatter, rebellious, and alone. She missed it.

Placing the lid back on the trash can, her hands started to fell clammy. Her skin was dry as sand, but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on something. She felt eyes, heard whispers and then silence. Turning her head each way she could, her sharp eyes started to adjust to the dark. Her skin yelled in protest but she pushed it down, she had to stay on guard. Moments passed, and nothing. Her bare foot pushing down to take a cautioned step and see what would happen. Soon as it came down to the ground again, a shuriken struck down mere inches from her foot and she back flipped away. She was caught off guard again. Damn. Her bare feet rushed to her sliding back door, several small rounded stars followed close behind. The sudden jolt of the glass opening brought her safety for a bit. Her chest heaving with added adrenaline. Sudden shivers ran up and down her spine, her bare legs in small shorts and tight fit spaghetti strapped shirt was hardly attire to fight in, but what could she do. Looking to the living room, rose up quickly on the head of the couch and reached behind. A medium sized katana, smooth and sleek appearing to materialize out of no where. Being who she was and how she was trained, she had hidden weapons out of sight. Her house was decently fortified and she was proud of it. Grabbing the hilt, and swinging it out opposite the sheath, the medium size blade extended out, the steel well kept was sharp with a jagged edge, and a pointy end. The hilt was wrapped in leather for a better grip, and she had the red insignia of the Arashikage clan etched into it below the hilt. It was beautiful.

Swinging both her wrist, spinning the long sheath and blade, she would need both if whoever it was had extra 'help' in killing her. Stepping through the kitchen and out into the back, she looked out into the darkness, her eyes adjusted and searching. Hearing a small piercing sound coming towards her, she swung the blade with her right hand out across the front of her face, the edge of the blade deflecting the offending star that aimed for her life. She stood their in silence, moving her legs to the side and widening her stance, her arms coming out for her sides and in front of her to keep swinging if she needed to, that and or fight. Hearing a chocking cry made her twitch, the sound of a heavy body coming down to hit her green lawn and stain the dirt with dark red blood. Heavy boots treaded the earth behind the fence on the side of her small 3 bedroom house. Hearing the door kicked open, the piercing sound of wood splitting and ripping off the hinges made her sigh. Sub-machine guns and assault riffles with night vision scopes and silencers pointing every which way to make sure the area was clear. Bringing both her arms down, her shoulders sagging and tired, she looked upon known faces. The silhouette of the dark clad man she 'fought' earlier today hidden in the shadows by the lifeless body checking him for a heartbeat.

"Well, I should of expected my life to get worse today. After meeting you 6 I've been having such horrible luck." But when no one commented to her snark, she sighed, her eyes becoming heavy and closing. Sheathing her sword, she flipped it around a few times and brought it to be held by her back, the tension on her forearm familiar as it bended to have it ready to be taken out again.

"Please Ms.-I mean, Adette. We really mean you no harm. But we need you. The organization we belong to requires the best and you are a worthy candidate. Won't you consider hearing us out before you decide?" When the tall dark haired man spoke, the most likely leader of the crew, she pondered. It must have been a joke to even consider her. She was no one. Just a bad tempered, no-holds, kick you in the nuts girl. A soft chuckle escaped her, and she nodded once.

"I hate repeating myself, soldier boy. But I'll listen. I'm not patient so don't jerk me around. Got it?" When he nodded, she sighed and nudged her head to the side, giving them the motion to go inside. The silent clad man stepped in front of her line of vision and stopped, his head snapping to her. As she looked at him, she wondered about the mask. His scrutinizing gaze piercing into her soul. For a moment, she couldn't move, and then she couldn't take it. She snapped her head and eyes away from him. "Hurry up, I'm not walking in front of you." A second or two passed, and he nodded once, the muscle of his legs leading him into the home. A deep shattered sigh escaped her. She hated looking at people she didn't trust in the eye. But that wasn't the case with him. She felt like she could look him in the eye. It scared her to no end. Either way it wasn't that she couldn't, she just hated how her yes showed each and every emotion and caused her to buckle and open herself to spill her life. Following inside and closing the sliding glass door, she locked it and swung the plastic blinds to cover them from the outside world. This was going to be a "fun" talk.

Adette couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was so damn stupid. First they wouldn't tell her who they where working with. All the said was they'd get canned if they opened their mouths. Only thing useful was it was highly funded and they saved the world. Finally though, she got their names. The guy named Ripcord was more than willing to give it to her, but when he got slapped across the cheek by her hand for being way to close, and slapped behind the head by the woman known as Scarlett he calmed down. The big guy, Heavy-duty, she thought she heard correct was impressed by her hitting Snake Eyes. He was the black clothed ninja that had her on edge and made her avert her eyes everytime she caught his glance. Breaker was silent, his portable computer hiding half his face as he sat on her couch, most likely silently evaluating her. Duke, their obvious leader was watching her pace across her living room, the information seeming to aggravate her heavily. And last, but not least, Snake just sat there, his silence scrutinizing of her sending every nerve inside her body on fire. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes filled with murderous intent.

" Dude...Will you stop it...You're making me feel dirty..." Her eyes averting quickly after she stuttered and nearly yelled out what she wanted. When he seized to continue his watching over her, she looked at Duke and pointed at the ninja. "What is with him...? He's freaking me out...He's the only one who hasn't said a word yet.." A laughing fit left Rip, his head shaking left and right in silent understanding. "Sorry, girly. He's always like that. You'll get used to it. He doesn't speak, and no he won't say, so don't ask." When a thin shapely eyebrow shot up in confusion, she looked to the ninja and tilted her head in question. When he didn't flinch, she sighed and nodded. So be it. Bringing her hand up, a quick movement overtook her fingers, each word she signed fluent and with piercing accuracy.

_'You're weird...And you need to really loosen up.' _Was the only thing she said, then turned and focused on the others.

When everyone was super silent, Adette laughed, actually laughed for the first time in a long while. Her pearly whites shinning brightly in the dim light. Her soft features finally showing through her faked hard exterior. "I may be a dancer, but I'm not stupid. I learn things. Plus, I have two friends who are mute. So yeah..."

Snake Eyes on the other hand flinched when her gaze left him. This girl was full of surprises and he liked the challenge it brought. Looking to Scarlett, he signed something quick and away from Adette, her head nodding in agreement to his statement. He was right. They needed to hurry and convince her. Too much time brought in one place brought danger. And he was starting to feel uneasy. "Adette, please. I understand this is not what you would expect and I know we can't give you more information to convince you to join but please trust us for now. We can take you to the man who can clarify everything. I promise." Scarlett's velvet feminine voice almost matching her own, but she knew her's had a slight depth and made sound a few years older.

Thinking it over, Adette couldn't think of one thing to contradict what she just stated. She wanted to see what all this shit was about. But then she still had heavy doubts. Sighing, she looked over at each one, and then nodded once. If she felt threatened, she'd be armed, and she'd kill them. They assured her she would be safe and their was no need, but she was weary. Going to the stairs, she looked back to their faces and hesitated for a moment. Maybe she'd have another chance at a better life. But at her age, she wasn't expecting it. She wasn't old or anything, but she lived a life where she had given up hope and expectations long ago. Her feet padded the carpet covered wooden stairs, her feet echoing as she ascended. She had to ready herself. She may have been a bit rusty when she fought, but she could hold her own with some practice for the adventure she was going to have.


	4. Plane Sickness

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

* * *

**Private Runway**

**JFK Airport**

Standing at the private air field in JFK made her extremely nervous. It wasn't that she had a fear of heights, but she had a severe fear of flying. It wasn't like she didn't travel, but she liked to stay on the ground. Yes, ground was good and soft and it didn't kill you unless you fell thousands of miles and face-planted upon it. Looking in awe at the all black, sleek and fast jet she shuddered. Her whole body convulsing and turning herself around so she couldn't look at it. Feeling a hand upon her shoulder made her jump six feet. Her head snapping at the sudden interaction. She hated people touching her, or sneaking up on her for that matter.

"Come on, girly. It doesn't look that bad. Where is all that sudden confidence you had just a while ago?" The very question from Heavy-Duty fell on deft ears, her eyes shooting daggers at his hand. Bringing her right hand to grab his hand, she smiled sweetly. The distracting imagine dropping his guard. When she suddenly pressed her thumb into a pressure point on his palm, then quickly came around him and painfully held his arm behind him, he grunted in surprise and pain. His teeth biting down into his tongue hard to suppress his screams.

"My sudden 'confidence' never left, 'boy'. I just don't like planes." Letting his arm and hand go he stepped away from her quickly, and turned, a deep scrawl marring his war ridden face. "Also, please don't touch me. Not that I don't appreciate the kind gesture, but unfortunately I don't make friends so easily." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the monstrous thing she feared. Shivers once again racking her body and making her want to hurl. With each step she took she heard one matching behind her. Heavy boots thumping to give alertness. Turning her head, she met Heavy's gaze and he stopped. His eyes squinting at her warningly. Chuckling she came to a stop, and bowed her head in submission. She felt really bad. She didn't mean to but lately she was on edge and it annoyed her when she was biting heads off.

Taking it as an apology, Heavy suddenly laughed and shook his head. "S'ok, girly. I love a woman who can bring me down." When he winked before heading off to get in the jet, she laughed hard. Tears coming down from her eyes from the stomach tickling fits. Scratch what she just said. She actually might make a friend soon. She had packed heavily for this. Four huge duffle bags in the cargo and two carry on. One bag was for weapons, three for clothing and shoes and other hidden weapons, of course. And her carry on for everything else. Ascending onto the metal steps that allowed her in, she breathed deep every second she could. The look and stares of each person she'd met just hours ago amused. Her death glares and stink eye none too affective. It was going to be a LONG trip.

The seats where comfortable. Leather bound and squishy. But she just couldn't for the life of her breath well. Scarlett had given her pills for her sickness but it wasn't enough, and as soon as she was buckled in and they started to move she started to freak out a little. Maybe sitting in the back wasn't a good idea. Breathing hard she looked up to Snake Eyes. His visor directed at her and she knew she could see a pair of eyes, or maybe she was seeing things. Who knew? Averting her eyes, she looked to every which way she could. Barf bags where always on planes, right? It was like her mind was read, a sudden poke alarmed her, and when she looked, she saw a clear plastic bag in front of her. She's never been so happy. Taking it she smiled to the sky mouthing 'thank you' and wrapped her lips around it and breathed hard. Ah, life!

After a few breaths she looked in the direction it was handed to her in and saw Snake Eyes. He was looking out the window silently, just like he always was. He was calm, in his zen. His training was exquisite and she envied the hell out of him. Looking down in between her knees she sighed and smiled just the littlest bit. Even though he didn't know her, he still helped her. And she felt like for once in her life, someone wasn't going to ask her for anything in return. Taking the bag from her lips, she placed in on her lap, and lightly, with one finger, tapped his knee. When he jolted out of his thoughts and he snapped his head to look at her, he tilted his head slightly in question. For a few moments, she stood there not moving, her body straight coping his pose and her hands planted firmly on her lap. Then she smiled sweetly. Her hand coming up and the fluid motion of her fingers making him intently 'listen'.

_'For someone that is so stand-off ish, you're a sweet guy. Thanks.'_

Quickly before he could respond, she snapped her head away and placed the bag to resume her breathing. She was looking away from everything that she could look outside from. In his head, he chuckled. This seemingly confident woman who seemed to hard-headed and not afraid to stand her guard to someone who is twice her size was afraid of planes. He knew, cause he saw Heavy and her go at it for a second. The memory brought a sudden twitch to the corner of his full lips. Turning his head away to look outside, he saw the clouds where swallowing the plane. The mist and vapor leaving condensation on the windows. Taking a deep breath, his shoulders sagged just the slightest bit, yet nobody could notice. It would take a pair of hours to get to the pit. So he meditated, his zen coming into fruition. Until he saw caramel covered looks from his peripherally on the seat, her head tilted in and her eyes shut, mouth gaped a bit and her slow even breaths. She was asleep and he didn't dare wake her. Grabbing into the pack near his side, he took out a blanket, wrapped in plastic and without anyone noticing, draped it around her. She was wearing so little, and it was getting cold so he might as well help keep her comfortable.

It had been five hours. Five fucking hours and her body was sore. They had landed just a few minutes ago. The woman known as Scarlett shaking her awake when she refused to get up. Bringing up her hands high and stretching her frame she heard several loud cracks. The black strapless, deep v-cut shirt showing her large breast that flowed at the bottom coming up to show her stomach some. A white ribbon wrapped around underneath her breast, over her ribs with an equally white small flower adorning it. When it came up on her back, it got a bit itchy so she scratched it with gusto. Looking back to her seat, she saw the blanket she woke up with, the bag she used to breath discarded on the floor. Picking both up, she put the bag in the pockets of her tight black jeans; ripped up around the knees and the lower back of her right thigh and held the blanket to her nose and sniffed. The scent was hers but she wondered who the hell put it there. Thinking back on the seat chart, everyone was too far away. The only one was Sn- Snapping her head to look at the entrance/exit of the jet, she saw Snake pause and turn his head to look at her. Nodding once, he jumped out and her heart leap. It constricted painfully, but a good pain. Shaking her head, she felt her cheeks light up like a christmas tree. Deep pink making her facial features softened considerably. Sitting down, she waited until it went away. Her breathing deepening.

Hearing yells from Ripcord to hurry up, she picked up her carry on bags and stuffed the blanket in before swinging the two medium size bags over her shoulders and exited. Once outside, she saw that Snake, Rip and Duke had her bags in hand. Rip and Duke having the most trouble with just one and Snake looked like he carried a small feather with her remaining two. "Damn girl! How much crap do you have?"

When she didn't respond to Rip's comment and grabbed both bags from them she shook her head. "Pussies." She heard laughter from all of them except one, but that was natural. Both her hands where full and her back was bulging with the stuff, she came to Snake Eyes, she bent her frame to pick up the two remaining bags he had. But her reach came up short and Snake snapped the bags from her reach and headed off with then. When Scarlett's hand came to touch her shoulder before Adette could protest and she shook her head and pointed at him, she shrugged. "He wasn't going to let you anyways. In fact, you're lucky he let you carry what you have. " Without sudden warning, Rip and Duke grabbed the bags they once had and ran away with them. Adette's blank stare and confident strides following behind them. It was time to meet the boss. Finally!


	5. Explanations and the Beast

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

**Note 2**: Yes I understand that Timber was apart of Joes in Sigma 6, but I love Timber so I added him after reading a story by whom I can't remember right now. Anyways, the story was so cute and funny. Also, getting to the point. For all those that didn't know that Cover Girl was actually in Rise of Cobra, well she was. No mention of it, really, but she was. Just had no fight scene and Zartan killed her when Baroness and Storm Shadow broke into the pit.

* * *

**Somewhere in Egypt**

**G.I. Joe Base; The Pit.**

Pacing back and forth, Hawk could no longer sit still. He had heard that not just ten minutes ago, the Joes, including Ms. Arashikage, landed safely and where headed his way. He had wondered what they said to get her to agree. In fact, when they sent the first report and he got word of her fight with Snake, he smiled wide. No one hit him other than Duke, and even Duke, who was the best, had taken him three times as long. Shaking his head out of his musing he sighed to his assistant. She in turn smiled back at him and assured him it would be okay. After losing Cover Girl when Storm Shadow, Baroness and a still unknown man stormed into with cobra operatives and killed her to get to him, he felt a bit lost. She was everything to him at the time. She was the best of the best, like every Joe. He had a new personal assistant now, and he knew it was just a matter of time before his wounds healed. All good soldiers die sometimes, even in the line of duty. Stopping his pace, he slumped down onto his large desk chair. The leather's color matching his cherry red oak desk perfectly. He needed to think how this was going to all play out. What he could definitely tell her, and what she would accept.

Several minutes had passed, and finally when he was starting to want to pace again, their was a knock at the door and the Alpha team was rushed in. All but one rising to attention, he himself rose to salute to the them. His smile grew, and a chuckle escaped him when he saw the girl look at each one of them. Her thin shapely eyebrow arching in confusing. Calling them all at ease, he himself followed the example. Resuming his seat in the chair, he began the meeting. He hoped it would go alright.

"Ms. Adette Arashikage, welcome to The Pit. This is a secretive organization that deals with anti terrorism and life saving threats. My name is General Hawk, and I'm glad that you where able to come and meet with me personally. I understand that it might come off as strange that you where called in like this being a civilian, but we have our reasons." After his speech, Hawk sized her up. She was small, but from what she got, she was rather talented. Taking everything in strides, she nodded. The information he'd given her seemed to be taken well. This was going to be a long talk.

The explanation was long and running every-which way and her head felt like it was spinning. From everyones reaction to Hawk seemed like a father figure to them and they had the upmost loyalty, respect and trust in him. Sighing, she remember her own father. He never looked upon her face, but he'd felt it with his calloused digits. He only trained her in martial arts, nothing more. Though he would always think of her as a daughter, she was still an outcast too. So no one ever knew of her. She felt like she was shaming him. So she distanced herself from him, and never got to know him as well as she wished. She regretted that. Averting her eyes from Hawk's made his explanation take a pause, but when she brought up her hand and made a circling motion by flicking her wrist telling him to continue, he did and didn't stop until he was done.

Snake was the ever observant ninja. When her eyes flickered, he noticed, and when her body shifted, he knew she was taking this hard and remembering bad memories. In truth, he was a bit nervous. He still hadn't told her of his connection with her family. The guilt he felt about his master and her cousin Storm Shadow. Being the man he was, it felt impossible and he sighed inwardly. He was silent and he never shared, so this was going to be rough. Seeing her eyes turn away and Hawk pause made his shoulders fill with tension. But soon, they returned to at ease and he resumed. It had been a couple of long minutes. Perhaps half an hour of everything and all she could do was shake her head and look in disbelief.

"I know that this is a lot of information to process, and I understand you need some days to figure it out. I'm sorry to place this burden on you. For the time being, I'd like you to stay for a bit. If it isn't what you expect, then you could just think of this as a paid expense vacation. Otherwise, we'd have to put you with one of the Joes." When Hawk was done, he looked at each one observantly. Breaker shared his room with someone from Intelligence already. Heavy-Duty was sharing with his cousin, Roadblock, and Duke and Rip where sharing as well. That left Scarlett and Snake. Looking at both, Scarlett's vision faltered. His scrutinizing gaze hard and calculating. Scarlett was doorming with Cover Girl before she died, and now she had another person, but it was still had for her to accept the death of her friend, so added responsibilities along with those she had was out of the question. That left Snake. He could train her and bring her up to speed. He was their hand-to-hand specialist. The only problem was that Snake liked his space alone, but when you have eggs, you make an omelet.

"Snake Eyes, I leave her in your care." When everyone started to leave and it was so quiet you could cut the silence with a butter knife, Adette's mouth dropped wide. FUCK ME! She was stuck with the one person who gave her the creeps. Sure he was nice, but his eyes behind that visor where just so weird. She never knew where he was really looking. Picking up her jaw off the ground, she glared at Snake, and to his credit he didn't flinch. "Dude, I don't know what to say to you..." In-fact, she didn't, since 'General' Hawk had practically ran from his office to avoid arguments of refusals. Coming out into an unknown room, she looked down at her bags. Neatly placed and heavily loaded, and before she reached one bag, Snake had come out of no where and picked up the four effortlessly and began walking. Grabbing her carry on bags, she stood as still as stone. Her back aching from the tension. When Snake felt no one behind him, he looked back and tilted his head lightly in question. Seeing her lower her gaze to the floor, shake her head and sigh deeply, she began to come up behind him. He knew not to ever question his superiors, but this was pushing it. Why him? He hoped that when this was all over, and she'd made her decision, she would move out. It's not that he didn't- Actually he would of been lying to himself if he didn't think she was invading his personal space, but what could he do? It just had to be done, for now anyways.

Reaching his room, the large metal door imposing; his name engraved on the center top of it with the password keypad on the side, he heard a growl. Suddenly his mind snapped to awareness. He had forgotten about Timber, his faithful companion. He would surely not welcome her without his approval. Putting the bags down and away from the door, he signaled her to stay perfectly still. His hands reaching to put his code in quickly. The next thing Adette knew, something was lunging at her, and all time came to a slow crawl. Putting her forearm up and closing her eyes, she expected the jaws of the beast to rip her skin to shreds, but when a yelp was heard, and she didn't feel pain she opened her eyes to look. Snake had the wolf by the gruff of his neck and a 'he' was baring his teeth at her. Sighing, her defense came down and she smiled at the wolf. His beautiful maine shinning from the care of his master. Bending at her knees, she brought her hand up submissively and surprised the wolf. The back of her small hand by his snout without fear.

Timber, surprising his Alpha also, and sniffed the hand tentatively, and when the woman didn't flinch, he snorted at her. Looking up to his Alpha, he saw him snap his fingers, and touch his nose then point at her hand. His Alpha wanted him to sniff the woman and remember her scent as one not to kill. Snorting again, he nodded once and sniffed again, the scent of lotus flowers and sakura trees making his mind drunk for just the slightest bit. Putting the wolf down, he was surprised by the woman. It was a festive party of surprises. Everyone was afraid of Timber, even after his companion got to know them. Even Scarlett was when she first met him, even though she was considered his 'closest' friend. It had taken him a great deal to be allowed to keep him. But his years of service gave him leeway. As the wolf turned to go into 'their' room, his long bushy tail wagging left and right as he followed the woman, he retrieved the bags and brought them in. She'd be okay as long as he watched them. He was her caretaker now, her protecter and he took that job seriously.

* * *

**G.I. Joe Base; The Pit**

**Snake Eyes Room**

The move didn't last very long. Her bed was delivered within moments of arrival to the room. Her bags where still packed except for one and her weapons. He had made sure she had space in his dresser. The neat room looking like her father's dojo all those years ago. Looking at the futon, her unpacked bags at the foot of the bed and out of the way, her eyes began to water. The memory would get her every fucking time. Hearing soft padding of paws on the floor, she looked up and saw Timber, his grace and glory, taken and admired with each step he took. Looking him straight in the eyes, she knew it was hard. Her eyes wanted to shift away badly. He was judging her, looking into her soul. But he was a wolf, and animal. She felt like it was okay. When he came to her, and licked her face, she gasped softly and smiled lightly. He was trying to make her feel better. It was uplifting. Yawning loudly, she nodded to him and patted the bed next to her. Her tiny but curvy frame not taking much space as expected. When he hesitated slightly, she shrugged and smiled wickedly. She laid down on her back still fully clothed and closed her eyes. Feeling a shift next to her made her smile, her eyelid cracking open to look at the wolf as he picked a spot and got comfortable. The added affect worked. Just ignore him, and he'll come to you. Moving his long head and snout to look at her, he blinked then put it down, and fluttered his eyelids closed and presumably fell asleep. Smiling, she closed her eye again to join the other in darkness and fell to a deep slumber without noticing it. Her hand caressing his head and scratching behind his long pointed ears absentmindedly. It had been a long day.

Coming back from his talk with the rest of the crew outside his room, he wondered where Timber went, and his head snapped to reality. The woman! Racing into his room, he reeled back at what he saw. A small smile behind his mask gracing his lips. There was Timber, curled up with Adette, and they where asleep. It surprised him greatly. He had never taken to liking someone so easily and quickly. Hell, he almost bit Ripcord everytime he saw him. Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, he came over to her bed on the other side of his own and draped it upon her. Timber's eyes fluttered to look at his master, and received a pat on the head before he went back to bed. Going to the frame of the door, and switching the light switch off he closed the door and gave them peace. He needed to practice, and Timber would protect her while he was away. So he went to do just that. The smile staying upon his lips as he left his room but then disappearing just as fast when he turned the corner to head to the rec. room.


	6. Nightmares

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

* * *

**G.I. Joe; The Pit**

**Snake Eyes' Room**

Waking up screaming with a growling wolf at her side, and a man in black sweats, no shirt and black mask and visor was not how she expected to wake up. It was so dark, she could only make out their silhouettes and the natural sounds they made. Their was no windows, so no lights, just pure black. As her eyes tried to adjust with no vail, she figured that she should just give up. Her eyes where blurring when she tried to see them. Her heavy, labored breathing made her lungs sting. She was shivering, the air from the vents making her sweaty skin turn cold as ice. She had nightmares every night since she was little. Always the same. When she was 15 years old, Adette was raped, her mother let it happen. She was watching while high on drugs as she cried and tried to defend herself, but when something was slipped into her drink hours before by her mother's 'current' boyfriend, she could not help but take it. Shivering at the memory, she wrapped her arms around her small frame, it doing nothing to take away the pain but she had to do something. Reaching her hand up to her eyes, she felt wet trails down her cheeks. She cried again, and this time, it was around someone she didn't know. Embarrassing. Whipping at her face with her open palms quick and harsh, a quiet sob escaped her. A sudden lick on her hand made her stop, her fingers spreading open to look at Timber. He was whining at her, and she felt bad. Her problems where her's, and even though she didn't like to share she appreciated the gesture. Petting him on the head, she brought him into a soft hug, his fur was soft and silk and he was warm. She was staring to really like this beast.

As Snake Eyes looked down at the girl, he sighed. When he heard her scream, he assumed that some assassin or rather snuck up on him. But he assumed wrong. Yet, judging by the way she woke, the sob she thought she hid from him, she had a bad nightmare. His feet patted softly on the bamboo floor towards the bathroom, the light was too bright for the time of night and lack of good sleep. Grabbing a small towel from the rack, then turning on the sink, he wet it throughly. Rinsing the towel and making sure it was a cool damp, he turned of the light, his chiseled broad chest riddled with old wounds and scars tensing slightly as he turned off and afraid she had seen him. Bending to her level, he tapped her shoulder and when she turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Snake Eyes' shoulders and back went painful straight and rigid. He didn't know how to respond. A load of saliva gulped down his throat and his arms out trying not to touch her. She felt soft and warm but when she shivered he knew it was the opposite. He wanted to pry her off. It was his first hug, and he didn't know what to do, his head was spinning from the sudden affection. So he just stood there, unmoving and trying not to breath. Maybe she'd let go soon. His back was starting to ache.

Her eyes where shut tight as she held onto Snake. His pecks where huge and her breast where pressing hard onto them. It was starting to hurt. Moving her hand from around his neck, she sighed heavily. Her hands coming down slowly and feeling his rough yet soft skin. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, sorry." Her face flushing bright red as she reached and grabbed the damp towel and backed away from him. She did something stupid again, and she invaded his space. Not a good thing for a ninja. Rubbing her face with it, she felt a bit refreshed. The coolness of it bringing the heat of her super hot face down and calming her nerves. Groaning, she folded the towel and laid back down, scratching behind the wolf's ears and placing the towel on her forehead. When she looked to her side, and saw that Snake did not move an inch, her dark shapely eyebrow arched high above near her hairline. "What?..."

Snake Eyes shook his head lightly, his thoughts where going a mile a minute. Signing to her, he stuttered on how to ask. Every word he thought of just didn't sound right. _'Are you alright, now? I mean. Do you need anything?'_ His hands where frantic. He never lost control before. Though you could hardly tell that it was happening, he felt nervous. Damnit. Why can't he just come out with it? When a hard laugh escaped her lips, he looked to her and tilted his head in question. He didn't know what was so funny about his questions. When he saw tears streaming down her face again, and her side being held in a tight painful manner he couldn't for the life of him know what to do.

"Dude, you're too funny. I'm alright. It was only a nightmare. I know you've had your share. Even though I can't see you, i know that's what worries you. Otherwise you'd of gone back to bed by now. But thank you. Even though I don't know you well, you're the closets thing to an acquaintance I've ever really had. I don't have friends, so that's the best I can do." And before he could respond, she turned her body to face the wall and away from him. Her sighs and shivers still in affect. Getting up took him a second longer than he thought it would. His feet almost tripped over themselves as he got another blanket for her from the closet. Returning, he draped it over her sleeping form. A body racking sigh escaping him. Touching his face through his mask, he felt hot but he wasn't sweating and the heat from his mask was already natural to him. Shaking his head abruptly, he refused to think on it. He didn't know this feeling at all, it was annoying him and he was starting to get a headache.

Taking a few steps to his bed, he bent his frame and sat on it. The warm soft covers and foam massaging the tension from the muscles of his back. Grabbing the bottom of his mask, he yanked it off along with the visor, his katana retreating back into it's sheath and resting against his night stand after he was done. Laying back down, he brought his arms to rest on his stomach, his breaths even and deep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well after that. But he only had a bit before he had to get up and exercise. So he closed his eyes, cleared his mind of the thoughts he did not understand and calmed his racing heart. But before his sleep could take over his fogging mind, he saw a sweet smile, and a blanket being draped around him. Warm, and then darkness.

Waking with a jolt, Adette felt like she couldn't breath. The dream was starting again and the sudden painful squeeze of her heart was crippling. Looking to her side, she couldn't see Timber in the darkness, patting the bed for good measure to make sure. Swinging her legs off the futon, her cold felt pushing off to stand, she walked around, arms and hands out. She needed to touch the walls, but this was scaring her a bit cause she couldn't feel it. Finally, she felt the wall, but it wasn't like she wished. Her big toe was now in pain and she was hopping and cursing loudly. When she heard scratching on the door, her head shot to the direction and walked slowly. That last one hurt. Reaching the knob, she turned it to a soft howling wolf.

"There you are. I missed you." She bent down and said before kissing him on the fur between his eyes. When he nudged her head in response, she smiled and looked up. Everything was spotless, clean and organized. The small kitchen and living room where Japanese style to match the whole theme. Looking down at the wolf, she tilted her head some, letting her deep frown looking hair flip to one side. The caramel locks matted with the stink of the previous day. She needed a bath. "So where is your master, uhm, wolf..." Hesitating, Timber went to the door and scratched at it. A whining howl escaping him. "Ah, he's out. Okay. Have you eaten?" When he perked up, and stuck out his tongue a bit to pant, she laughed. Looking for the food wasn't hard. It was marked in the fridge. Damn, he got special treatment. I mean, meat? Actual steak? This wolf ate better than her ass. Taking a pan from the rack hanging on the island, she cook it with the seasonings that he nudged her way. Smart fucker. When it was medium done and a little bloody, she served him and patted his head. She would bathe while he ate. She wasn't stupid to bother him while food was in front of a hungry animal.

Finding everything she needed took longer than expected. She even had to borrow things. But when she came out of a steaming bath with Timber sitting patiently waiting, it was worth it. Her sweats where baggy, her sports bra tight but supportive and her feet bare and comfortably pleasant. Coming out into the living room again, she didn't notice the other life form. His stares and hand waving at her ignored. Coming to stand in an open spot, she rotated her neck around, the cracks of each bone that surrounded her head imposingly loud. Moving her hands down to her feet without bending her legs, she pushed off and brought one leg up and then the other to a handstand. Her eyes closed softly without looking at anything in particular, and her mind became blank. Putting all her weight even on her hands, she bent her arms then straightened. Her stomach lightly tightening her core from the push-ups. Fuck. She was heavy. She needed to work out more. After a few, her arms started to give so she opened her eyes and put down her legs gently so she wouldn't fall. But a sudden warmth caused her to jump to the side audibly. There was Snake Eyes, he was doing what she had just done, but with katanas. Fucking silent ninja.

When she opened her mouth, she was going to yell at him, but stopped. Her mouth closing with surprising speed and her teeth clattering hard she felt like they would have broken. Her breath caught and she let out a heart clenching sob. The insignia on his katanas... Why?

When Snake saw her come in and ignore him, he wondered if it was because she hated him but when she started to exercise and clear her mind, he understood. Coming up next to her, he drew the katanas from his back and closing his eyes mimicked her movements. When he first started to do this, he kept getting hurt. The katanas where sharp and he couldn't distribute his weight well, but now look at him. He was a master after all. After a bit, he heard her move away with a jump. Her feet landing hard and loud on the ground a foot or two away. But when she sobbed, he opened his eyes and turned in her direction. She was crying and looking at his- Suddenly he leaped down onto his feet, the katanas in his hands shaking the slightest bit. He didn't mean for her to find out so abruptly. When she stepped to him, he stood perfectly still, her warm hands encircling his gloved ones. She forced his hands up, and to her face, she shinning of the blades making her squint her sky blue eyes.

"Tell me why you have these..." Her voice was soft and labored, like she wanted to yell, but she just couldn't find the strength. When he didn't answer, she looked at him dead center in his eyes, never faulting or turning away. Several minutes passed, and her mind snapped. Her small palm connecting with his left cheek. The force so jarring it turned his head and he felt a slight sting. "You bastard." She let his hands go roughly, and ran into the room, slamming the door behind her with a wolf trying to get inside as he scratched and tried to dig himself in at the bottom of the door.

Sheathing his katanas, he brought his hand to rub his face. She was pissed. The look in her eyes painful. So she knew. She knew master was dead. She even perhaps thought that he was making fun of her family name. He felt terrible. Coming to the door, he knocked lightly. It wasn't locked, he could tell. When he turned the knob and opened it, a throwing knife came straight at his face. Dodging it quickly, the stuck on the door. When she threw another it aimed for his heart. Quick as he could, he got in front of her and grabbed her wrist, her sob racking her body and tears staining her cheeks. "You bastard..." Was all she could choke out before he squeezed her wrist hard enough for her to lose her weapons. Bowing his head above her's, he sighed and dropped her hands. And as soon as he did, she was punching his chest hard as she could. All he could do was take it. His body jolting back and forth. It was punishment.

She didn't know how long it took before she stopped and regained her senses, but when she looked up, he was still there. Quiet as ever. Looking at her knuckles, she saw some skin hanging off, some small drops of blood and her raw skin as pink as they could get. Hissing at her hands, she frowned at the state of her stupidity. She had hit him. It wasn't his fault but she felt somewhere in the pit of his stomach it was. When she looked at him, his head was downcast along with his eyes. He looked sad, defeated. Rising up to her knees, she whipped the tears with her palms, her eyes stinging with regret. She moved her head forward and planted a kiss on-top of his head and reeled back just as quickly so he wouldn't hit her with he looked at her with what she assumed was shock.

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm so sorry." Her head dropped down, her guilt weighing down her body and slumping her shoulders. When she felt him kneel off the bed and leave, she closed her eyes tight, she was a fucking idiot! But then, before she started to beat her head in, he came back, first aid kit in hand. He started to tend to her hands. Her stupid idiotic hands. Looking at him again was hard for her but she couldn't stop for a moment. She would make it up to him. Leaning her body forwards a bit, she rested her forehead on his shoulder and let him continue.

Feeling her touch made his soul jump from his skin. His shoulders tensed but he forced it to relax to make her comfortable, his hands expertly cleaning and wrapping around her knuckles. He knew she felt remorse. He just couldn't think or believe that she would forgive him. After much time, he was done. Her hands looked like that of a mummy. When she moved her head, he looked at her and tilted his head a bit. _'I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you. I am Snake Eyes, I trained under Hard Master. He was like a father to me. I assure you. I am, the last living member other than Soft Master, I assume, who knows the full seven steps to the sun.' _When her eyes bulged and her lips quivered, he thought she was mad again, his body tensing once more to prepare his sore chest for another attack. But when it didn't come, he sighed in relief and waited for her.

She was shaking. Holy shit, she was shaking. Her pores felt like they where sweating buckets of water. Her eyes where bulging and from the cry it hurt so damn much. Her muscles where tense and straining and when she thought he couldn't say one thing to her that didn't feel like a slap to the face, he proved her wrong. Adette felt like she couldn't breath and the pain was hurting. Smacking her chest lightly, she took a deep breath. Damn. That was good. She leveled her eyes even with his, or so she thought and nodded once. "My uncle was the best. But I thought Storm Shadow would be the one, guess he was mad. He must of, trusted you, 'brother'." The name on her lips felt weird and she sighed. "Sorry. That was weird. I knew my uncle, but he hated me. Even my own father who only knew to step five, was no longer in-trusted to learn the rest because of me. Guess that means you're special and I'm worthless, huh?" Her words stung her, and when she attempted to drop her head in shame, he caught her chin and vigorously shook no. He didn't even know of her, so how would he know? But it was still nice hearing that she wasn't. Moving her arms around his neck again since last night, she hugged him tight. His hands hesitantly wanting to wrap around but not finding how to. When she let go, she chuckled and held out her hand for a shake. "If you forgive me, and not lie to me and tell me everything, I'll forgive you. Promise?" And with a moments pause, he shook her hand and nodded once. She let it all out for him, and he did the same. Her spirit felt free, and as she patted Timber's head and rubbed his ears lovingly, she finally felt like the weight lifted off her shoulders, even for just one day.


	7. Bruises and broken bones!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

**Note 2**: This is a possible re-write. Not feeling too awesome about it but I wanted to get it out for Valentine's Day. So yeah, have a happy one.

* * *

**G.I. Joe; The Pit**

**Training Room**

Her cheek hurt like shit, a big black and purple bruise was forming and there was a dent now. It had been such a long time since she got her ass kicked, but as she laid down on her stomach, a muscled leg holding her down, her legs being sat on, and hands above her and secure in one hand, she knew it was about damn time. She was cocky, she deserved it. Sighing, she tried to turn her head to look at him, but his other hand was secure on the back of her neck. Damn, he was strong. Grunting, she tapped her fingers lightly on the mat, which was the only thing she could move, she signaled her defeat. It sucked to lose, she personally hated it. But the 'man' that was restraining her was the best of the best, so she wasn't stupid enough to provoke him even more. Feeling him shift above, and then off her letting her get up, she rolled onto her back and jumped up into a crouch on her feet. Her limbs ached so bad from the royal beat down. Apparently she still had a lot to learn. Looking at Snake Eyes, she rubbed her sore wrist. The material of his gloved hands bit at her hard, and now she had a red line that locked like a bracelet going all the way around. Growling at the back of her throat, she glared at him hard, and he, he just stood there, looking, silent, it was starting to get on her nerves. Yesterday she finally opened up for the first time in all her life, and though he hardly spoke of anything other than Hard Master and what happened, she felt a little closer to him. Still didn't mean he had to be an asshole and beat her to death. It was just her official third day there. Shaking her head, she stood up straight, arms at her side and bowed deeply. "Master, thank you." Then brought her hands together and cupped them. A sign of submission and respect. It all started out with him waking her at 4:00AM on the dot. She got ready and ten minutes later, she was sparing. She threw punches, and when one landed on his face, she smirked. That was her first mistake. She was on her back in seconds with a knee on her neck and feeling like she was going to pass out. Then she swiped his legs from under him, and even though he stayed on his feet, she still landed on some painful part of her body. It took an hour before the last one. Beat down after beat down. She had kicked him on his side, a crack was heard from his ribs or her foot, depending on which one was weaker, but when she noticed the sudden pain, she called him a 'fucking ass-' well let's just say she didn't finish what she was saying, got a full contact punch in the face and was held down on her stomach. As she hobbled to the lift that would take her to the infirmary, Snake besides her, and Scarlett and Duke snickering behind them, she brought a hand up and flipped them off.

"I'd like to see any of you hit him like that." And when she heard silence and then grumbling, she smirked and chuckled. Serves them right. Ha! Hobbling off the lift when they reached their destination, Snake grabbed her elbow to steady and help distribute her weight. She was grateful and nodded once as thanks. When she sat on the bed, she wasn't anymore. The Doc was smacking her foot hard and laughing everytime a yelp of pain left her. She would of strangled him, but when Duke reminded her about what he could do to her, she thought twice, she just glared evilly and her eye twitched the slightest bit. It didn't take long for her diagnosis to come in, her big toe was broke. What the fuck was Snake Eyes made of, metal? She got a swab of alcohol on her check, which hurt like holy hell, and then a pass to go rest. When she got to 'their' room and looked in the mirror and saw her now yellow, purple, black and blue bruise, she sighed. Timber was nudging her, and when she bent down to pet him behind the ear, he licked her cheek and she screamed.

When Snake Eyes came in running, and she was jumping up and down on one foot, holding her cheek, he just shook his head in amusement and patted Timber's head. That'll teach her next time that even if she is well trained, that even the slightest opening will allow an amateur to take you down. Meaning, don't be cocky around Snake. Patting her shoulder as a tear came down her cheek, she whipped it before it reached her bruise. Grabbing the first aid kit, he had her sit down on the closed toilet seat and opened it. Some cotton bands and some medical tape to hold it in place. When she didn't say a thing when he was done, he let her be, Timber following behind and howling lightly. Grabbing the kettle, he filled it with water and started to boil it. The box full of his own special herbs tickled his nose as he added a few leaves into the simmering water. Looking back to the room, he saw Adette come out hobbling and land roughly on the couch, her face in the cushions, and Timber laying by the hand she had hanging off the edge. When he turned to look at the pot as it finished, he grabbed a cloth and placed it on a cool burner, his thoughts where starting to race once again. Never once, in twenty years had he spoken about what happened. But she had to know, she had a right to. It was her family. She was outraged at Storm Shadow, she even punched the nearest wall next to her and left a mark. She told him her decision, she would probably stay. Though it was his fight alone, she knew she had to regain her families honor if she decided to fight him. But when she looked him straight in the eyes and told him she wouldn't stand in his way, he felt his heart lightened. Finding out about Storm Shadow's sighting in a town in Florida 6 months ago, his rage grew. He had many mixed feelings about it. He was his sword brother, he thought this was over already and he could finally let go of the anger he suppressed and finally allow Hard Master's soul to rest. Guess not. Grabbing two small tea cups, he filled two and placed one on the living room table that was close to the couch. When she moaned a muffled 'thank you' into the cushion, he nodded in amusement. Sitting down on the bamboo floor not to close to her but close enough and drank small quiet sips. Mmm..Tasty.

When did Adette fall asleep? Her eyes squinting almost painfully as she turned her head to look at the ceiling light. She even looked at the tea cup and picked it up to find it empty. When the hell did she drink that, too? Sighing, she put the wooden tea cup down again, her eyes opening a bit more to look around. Snake was meditating. Timber was laying down sleeping soundly next to him and she had a blanket draped around her and a pillow under her head. When she mumbled something incoherent, Snake's head turned to her, his hands coming down to press his palms on the floor. "How long have I been out...?" When his response didn't come, she frowned at him, her soft features due to sleep becoming hard again. "Man, you're mean..." Then she chuckled, a slight smile coming to her lip as she looked at him.

'Three hours...at most.' His hands where fast, and she barely caught it. When he turned back around and continued to meditate, she sighed and sat up, her muscles ached from the uncomfortable couch she laid on for so long. Stretching, she rose and hopped to the room, her features serious. She had a bad dream again, but this time it was her cousin killing her uncle. Her heart clenched and unclenched. She really had no business involving herself with revenge for her family. She just had the name and some training, but her honor was no where to be found. Looking to her weapons bag, she touched it lovingly. The zipper was designed to open quickly for just in case of an attack. Opening it, she rummaged through it, and slipped her hand around two sheaths. An equal pair of beautiful katanas. The sleek metal sharpened and serrated, leather bound straight handled hilts. The sheath was made of a hard plastic to prevent it from coming apart, with the insignia of the clan, two silver rings by the top going all the way around and Hard Master's name in kanji going down vertically on one side. They where perfect. When Hard Master died, he left his will to distribute things among his brothers and other. Those two that she held, where given to her father and when he died, to her. Taking one and putting it back into the bag, she closed it. It's twin tightly gripped in her hand. Going outside, she hobbled until she got in-front of him and sat down. When he looked at her with his head tilted and then looked at the katana, his upper body leaned back in what she could think was surprise. "Here...This should go to you. If everything you said was true, then he thought you as a son. Use it well..." Getting up, she placed it on his lap and before she could go any farther, he grabbed her wrist, shook his head and tried to give it back. But when she pull out of his grip, and smiled a dazzling smile, he froze as she walked away, closed the door and went to bed.

Holding the katana, a shiver ran up and down his spine. He had seen this katana before. He remembered perfectly. It was always around his waist, and though he never used it, he was always prepared. Looking at the door again, he wondered what brought on this. Maybe she had a dream about it. Or maybe now that in the silence of 'their' room she felt like she could give it to him, but whatever it was, he was happy. A small smile graced his lips behind his mask. A low chuckle from the back of his throat silently left his lip and he crushed the katana to his chest. It might look like his own trusted blades, but this one was special. He'd only use it for Storm Shadow. He swore on his honor.

A few hours later into his meditating, he heard a small knock on the door. Grabbing the katana, he approached the door and turned on the screen next to it. The face of Scarlett's pixilated face and Ripcord behind her, smirking like a dimwit showed on the screen. Pressing the controls, the door open he looked down at the small woman, her body curved and her green eyes shinning. "Hey Snake, sorry to bother you. Doc said to give these to that 'stubborn girl'. I thought Ripcord for a moment, but nah. He isn't hurt." When chuckles came from Scarlett, and Ripcord frowned a bit, Snake found it amusing. Nodding his head, he took the bottle of pills and bowed his head lightly as Rip rebutted. "Ah, come on babe. You don't have to make fun of me like that now. I'm all man." And when he wink, Snake Eyes wanted to hurl inside his head. Yuck. When they went away, he sighed, shook his head and closed the door. He really wondered what was so special about Rip that she liked, but it was her life, and he would let her live it her own way. She was his friend. Unless he hurt her, then he'd would hurt him, and hard. Looking at the label of the bottle, he saw they where pain killers. She would need them, but was brought out his thoughts when she opened the door, stepped outside, her hair up and out like a lioness. Her tank top was half up her stomach, her short where indeed really short and her eyes where glossy.

"Water..." Oh god, she needed water bad. Her mouth was like a cotton ball. She would have used the sink, but sink water tasted like shit. So, noooo. Dragging her feet on the floor as lightly as she could on her injured foot, she looked to Snake Eyes and waved lightly and continued. She had a mission. When she got her water and was about to drink it, a hand over the cup stopped her, and a bottle rattled in her face. Slightly exasperated, she shook her head. It'd been six year, and even though pain-killers weren't going to affect her any, she still didn't want them. "I'm off pills. No thanks. It doesn't hurt much. I'm used to pain, somewhat." But when he shoved it in her face and rubbed a bit to get the point across and stop her stubbornness, she took it, opened it and took half of one. "Happy?" When he nodded, she glared at him and drank her precious life. Grumbling, she looked at the digital clock he hand in the living room and saw it was late, for both. "Come on ninja-man. It's late and I need to kick you ass tomorrow." When he shook his head as he followed behind, Adette let out a hardy laugh and went back to bed before calling out goodnight and Timber crawling on her bed next to her. The softness of his fur cuddling the uninjured side of her face and putting her into a deep sleep.


	8. State of undress!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe their is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bare with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: I don't have a Beta Reader, so please alert me to any grammatical errors or if my sentence structure is off and it urks you. I seem to be catching them rather quickly along with realizing I keep forgetting a word or two. I'm getting better, though. Promise. I just really want to try and do this on my own. ( " " - Regular speech. _' '_ - Snake Eyes signing. _" "_ - Over any type of communication through computer or ear piece.)

**Note 2**: I wrote this chapter to speed things up a little bit. It's going super slow with them realizing some sort of feelings. Either way, I'm thinking of making a twist to this story. Like she leaves, or someone gets fake intel about her being a spy and they interrogate her physically, or something. Then she doesn't trust them anymore after finding out it wasn't true, with them fighting to find a way to get her back, Snake being the hardest to try. Either way, I'll think it over. Not sure. Actually not sure if anyone really read up to this chapter. Haha. If you have, let me know what you think if you feel up to it. :)

* * *

**G.I. Joe Base; The Pit**

Curling up in the bath tub, towel securely around her so tight she couldn't believe she was still breathing, and her face as red as a tomato, she really couldn't believe what the fuck just happened. It had been two days since she broke her big fucking toe, and even though it was now a dull pain and she could finally walk, it still wasn't fun. She was forced to rest and she had not been up other than to take a shower, bathroom and eat. Bed sores where painful. When she woke on the sixth day to find that once again Snake wasn't there and Timber was with him, she forced the pill of reality down her throat. She was lonely. He always left for a big part of the day. It wasn't that she didn't understand, he was training other crew members. He had responsibilities, and she wasn't clingy, she was a strong woman. Or so she thought. After her showers, she would come out and change in the room without worry. But she was stupid sometimes. Snake had returned, and because he wouldn't speak, she didn't notice him parading in the room. He tapped the wall hard to get her attention, and when she turned and saw him, she almost dropped the towel and showed him her large breast. She had screamed, slapped him in the face, and cursed him for being silent, then ran inside the bathroom and curled up for two hours. Stepping into the living room she looked left and right. He was gone, and for that she was glad. She may have been a dancer, but when she was dancing her mind left and her soul died for the day. She was always a mess after that, but she needed the money. She too had responsibilities, and it was necessary. She felt lost. Dressing in black sweats and a white tight fitting somewhat see through deep v tank-top, dark gray sports bra supporting her underneath, she wondered how she would face him, he almost got a free show. Though, she did doubt he would of felt anything. He was a silent ninja, married to his skill. She had to hit something soon. Her womanly pride was hurt, and she felt like her body was inadequate to grab his attention. Grabbing some snug flats, she put them on, the band-aid from her injured foot sticking out from one of them, and stepped outside. She knew she would get lost, but since she's been there she hadn't really left to explore on her own. Taking a tentative step out into the air conditioned air she shivered. Sterile air filled her lungs and she didn't feel too awesome. The walls where all white and gray, and everything looked the same. No signs, no directions, no one in sight. Sighing, she took to a direction, her hand sliding across the wall, bumps and cracks from the old paint job every now and then assaulting her digits. When she had trained with her father, he had taught her that sight wasn't everything. When you closed your eyes your senses get strong; hearing each breath through the walls along with every step, smelling all the musk, sweat and natural perfumes of each individual. It brought back good memories. Her eyes had always been rather bad. Even as a child, she'd get struck across the face, by her temples, from her drugged up whore of a mother, and her eye sight started to fade. It had came back, but not to full strength. So it was a good thing to count on at times. Turning the corner, she looked at two equally big swinging doors. Placing her hand tentatively on the door, she added a bit of pressure and opened it, her head coming to stick into the unknown room and see what was on the other side.

"Hey girl, don't just stand there, come ova' here!" The booming voice had shocked her cold and made her jump. She didn't know what else to do, so she obeyed and nodded, her small frame coming out shyly and rubbing her hands together nervously. Looking to the kitchen across the mess hall, she tilted her head in wonder. The man that had spoken to her, or rather yell at her excitingly, was tall and bulky. His broad shoulders, chest and arms almost seeming to want to rip off the chef's jacket. It was full of grease and food, possibly old and stained permanently. The name on the left corner pocket of the jacket in gold lettering, 'Roadblock.' It was rather amusing. Looking up his tall frame, on his head, she saw a colorful bandana, very tropical and his wide smile and pearly white teeth greeting her warmly. "Come on girl, ya' hungry!" When his booming voice assaulted her ear drums pleasantly, a grumbling of approval in her stomach, she nodded and laughed. This guy was nice.

Looking at the food, she grimaced some. It didn't look too appetizing, but it was way better than what she could do. When she poked some green stuff in the panned divider, and it seemed to move, she jumped back some. His booming laugh made her look at him and arch her eyebrow. This guy was trying to kill her. Eating slowly, she was able to swallow what she could, and left the rest to the trash. A few crew members had spoken to her about his 'famous' cooking and advised her to just eat a sandwich next time, or starve. Laughing, she exited the mess hall, her eyes looking to and from every which way she could. The pit was huge, multiple levels, and plenty of personnel who just ignored her. She was 'new', and they where busy. Taking the lift down to each floor, she came upon the aquarium level, sharks, huge fishes she couldn't for the life of her recall the name of, and small whales. Walking along the tanks, she couldn't help notice the obstacle course and underwater high powered jets. Man, these people are high tech. Each floor was something different. One was weapons and a shooting galleries, the others where simulations, living quarters, and vehicles. Finding the training floor, she finally sighed in relief. Walking had taken her half the day, but her hands and legs where feeling itchy. Seeing a huge crowd of tall males, she advanced. Cheers and betting money going all around. Pushing her way through the crowd, eyes following her frame appreciatively, she came to the front to find a nice surprise. Duke was up against Heavy, both men shirtless and bruised. Blood was coming out from Duke's lips, and Heavy had a slight hitch in his movements. When she cat called and whistled, they both looked at her and smiled. Their eyes having a renewed gleam to continue to fight. Blows landed heavily, knees into stomachs, and spitting of blood filled the mats. Guess they where more pent up than her. Feeling a sudden shift to her side, she looked to find Snake Eyes. Since when did he get there? Biting down the embarrassment and deep blush on her face, she nodded once in acknowledgment, and turned back to the scene. Apparently she was too late, they where both on the ground, chest heaving heavily, and bruised smiles all around. She missed the finally blow. Damn silent ninja and stupid memories. Some people groaned and exchanged hands, some where cheering and laughing. Going over the Heavy, she put out her hand and helped him up, his sweaty hand touching her skin making her jump immediately away afterwards.

"Aw, come on girly, it's just sweat." And when she glared at him, then smiled as sweet as could, he chuckled. Moving her leg out to the side, she swung her leg and kneed him in the stomach, all the air seeming to leave him with a jolt. When he fell back onto the mat, and she walked away with her head held high and a scrowl on her face, Duke couldn't stop laughing, painful groans every so often as he doubled over and couldn't help the hysteria. Rotating her head all the way around, she heard a couple of cracks. Her arms stretched and her legs bending out the stiffness. Looking to Snake, she smirked, her unspoken question answered as he stepped onto the mat and his own stretching starting. It was time to start. When she heard cheers and bets going around, her eyes shined at him with the promise of challenge. Damn, she really needed this.

It didn't take long for her to lose. Maybe an hour and a half, but she was still happy. Spitting out a bit of blood from her split lip and making sure she didn't lose a tooth, she rose up onto her knees. She had been flipped on her back, kicked in the ribs, punched in the face, and had her legs swiped out from under her. In truth, she was hurt, but a good hurt. Her muscles where tingling from adrenaline, and she had the biggest smile on her face. Her aggression was gone, and the memory of that morning was in the past. Bowing deeply with her fist clasping, they ended the fight and everyone was still so energized when they left that she could feel the energy a mile away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Snake. She had got him in his leg, ribs, face and back, but she never dropped him. He didn't look the least bit hurt. Still, she was getting better and back to where she was each day she fought him. Nodding, she assured him she was fine, placing a soft hand on his own and squeezing softly. When he didn't flinch from her touch, she wondered if he'd gotten soft, but his warm touch left her as quick as it came, and she almost missed it. Her heart was pounding quickly, and she kind of licked it. Coming to sit next to Heavy as he tended to his wounds, she chuckled and slapped his forearm while taking some alcohol covered swabs and hissed as she cleaned herself.

"Damn girly, you need to show me some moves. I can't keep up with ya' if you keep catching me by surprise." His heavy booming voice sounded so familiar and his face resembling a certain cook she met not so long ago. It made her smile. A drop of blood suddenly came down to her chin from her split lip as she spoke. "Nah. I like the element of surprise." And when he reached out and took her chin, she gasp and almost fell onto the floor. The ledge above the training mats a few feet high so she had to jump to reach it. Before he could clean her cut, Snake's hand stopped him, and for a moment, she thought she felt small vibrations of a growl from deep in someone's stomach. Letting her go, Snake grabbed a small damp towel from Heavy and started to tend to her. Heavy's surprised face still looking at both of them. Her own was more evident and she was blushing madly. Finally stopping the bleeding, she sighed heavily. Her foot was throbbing hard and her body ached hard.

"Thanks Snake. Heavy, Duke, I'll see ya'. Great fight by the way. Very hot." She winked and left with a slight hitch to her step, making sure she was going the right way and looking to her memories before she got lost. Snake, watching her leave started to pack up the mats. They'd have to be cleaned and disinfected. But since he started, he felt a hard stare on his back. Turning his head, he saw Heavy looking at him, his intense gaze never wavering. Bring his form up, he sized him up in return. He felt like he was being challenged, and for some reason, it didn't feel good. He was feeling uneasy. Threatened. After a long moment passed, Heavy finally turned and left, his tense muscles relaxing some as he headed who knows where. What was that? Moving the mats out of the way, his thoughts started to wander. When he saw someone else touch her like that, he acted on instincts. Even a growl of possessiveness left the pit of his stomach. She was nothing to him. She was, at best, a friend or acquaintance. But this morning brought on thoughts. He had not meant to sneak up on her and almost see her nude. He would of been lying if he didn't like it, but he was a man of celibacy. By choice, not by force. Shaking his thoughts, he headed for the lift. He needed to meditate, but seeing something curled up in the shadows on the ground, he stopped and looked. His sharp eyes catching a small frame and a smile. When she stood and approached him with a small chuckle, he smiled inwardly. This woman was growing on him. "You take too long. I almost left. That, and I don't know my way around." Amused, he signaled her to go first, and stepped in behind her. Tomorrow was her last day, and for some reason, he had hoped that she would stay.

After some turns, walking and and whines of 'where are we?' they finally reached 'their' room, and when the door slid open and she ran in with renewed vigor, he had to shake his head. She was easily content. Seeing her stretch and sit on the floor, her legs folding in on each other and her hands coming to her lap, her palms over lapping themselves, and beginning to meditate, he had to join her. The calming deep and silent breaths the only thing that was heard in the room. After some time, he didn't know exactly how much time, he felt a sudden shift and weight on his shoulder, he cracked an eye open, he turned his visor, and saw her small face resting on his muscled shoulder absentmindedly and unaware of whom she was leaning on. She was humming to herself while petting Timber, and he was nudging her face and licking her cheeks. Nudging her shoulder, she jumped and crawled away, a secret smile forced upon his mask covered lips.

"My bad. Sorry. I was starting to get bored, and I've never been patient." She mumbled quickly, her voice cracking as she looked away from him. Nodding once, he stood and offered her his hand. Her soft hand glided into his and he hauled her up quick, her feet leaving the floor for half a second. Laughing, she thanked him and when he made tea before bed, she curled on the couch next to him and sipped tentatively. In the silence, she coughed a couple of time, and blushed, her face casted down in thought. It took her a while, but when she looked up, a determined look on her face, she turned to him and smacked his forearm.

"Next time, don't walk in on a lady." Then she bolted to the room, his eyes bulging a bit and his mouth gaped. Shaking his thoughts from those that he shouldn't dwell on, he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't going to allow himself to live this down. Washing the cup, and then making sure everything was put away, Snake entered the room to find her asleep, Timber included. So he turned off the lights, changed into his sleeping gear, took of his mask and visor, and went to bed. He wasn't going to sleep well again, and soon, tomorrow, he would finally get her answer. Would she stay, or would she go?


	9. Decisions and soft lips!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own G.I Joe, G.I Joe: The Rise of Cobra or the characters. Hasbro/Paramount and their other respected owners own all. I make no profit (not like I could) of this fanfiction nor do I seek to. This is purely to entertain myself, hence completely fictional to my crazy imagination. All other characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: This is slightly AU, so the characters will not come out as you would expect them to. I realized I can't stay in full character. Reason being is that some characters seem so unfeeling and I believe there is more depth to them. So hence this story since I deleted my previous one because I found it to be too much. I don't need reviews, so please don't bother if you don't want to. This is just for fun and it gives me practice to better myself. I put too much detail into the characters so bear with that if you decide to read it. I like my imagination.**

**Note**: It's been a while, no? Seriously need to update this story but for some reason I just got so stuck. Finally I began to think and get some muse to push out a chapter. Hope it's up to par.

* * *

**G.I. Joe Base; The Pit**

**Unknown Corridor ** (0010: 30: 52 PM)

It hurt, such a painful feeling that she felt like she was dying. She had never been shot multiple times before; it hurt more than she thought. Blood was seeping down her bruised lips, her throat was dry, and she could not speak. Bullet holes where all over her body and blood was starting to pool down to the floor and her back. One was in her arm, two in her leg, and one in her stomach, or near it anyways. Thinking back, she should have stayed inside the room. She should have just not bothered with trying to help, but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing while others began to die or what kind of person would she be. Most likely she would have been a coward that would have not belonged there. Her vision was fading and all she could see where blurs of silhouettes passing each and every casualty, checking pulses, and tending to those who were wounded. That was when she saw something completely black; her chapped scarred lips broke into a smile. At first she thought it was Snake, and maybe it was but, for that instance, she knew it was an angel of death. Before she joined the land of unconsciousness, she reached up and placed her small hand on the angel's arm, rubbed lightly at the scar of a bullet that grazed him, and the only small amount of skin she could see and chuckled darkly before her hand fell and her body felt like she could no longer breathe.

* * *

**G.I. Joe Base; The Pit**

**Snake Eye's Room (Morning Before the Incident)**

When Adette had awoken, she was scared shitless from what she saw. It was actually very comical when thought back on it. All the Alpha team starring down at her watching her sleep was not something fun to wake up to. She wondered how all of them had snuck up on her, especially the less than graceful Rip. In fact she screamed like a prissy girl and swung, managing to hit Ripcord straight in the face, whom didn't have the intelligence to move when her hand made a fist motion and began to swing. For a moment after that incident, it had been deadly quiet and no one even flinched an inch. Then the laughing started, mostly from Duke and Heavy making fun of his bleeding nose.

"Damn girly! I think you broke my nose!" Ripcord hollered angrily retreating the farthest he could from her, and all Adette could do was try and hold down her hysteria while rolling off her futon and onto the bamboo floor. It had started with a great morning of breakfast with everyone, even though Snake did not eat and Timber was in the room. Then the pressure started. They wanted to know if she would stay, and she was torn between her freedom, and being with them, especially with Snake. They shared a bond; she knew it, felt it. She couldn't at first place it, but it became more apparent when she opened up to him and him to her. After telling them she needed a bit more time to decide they nodded understandingly. She was making a harder decision than she thought possible, she was potentially giving up the life she didn't have a choice in being born into. Her life was hard, and she hated that somehow now something came along that made it feel easy. Was she really going to give it up and finally be free? She didn't know. She questioned herself over and over and no answer came to be enough for her to deny it. She wanted it. She wanted to be selfish, at least for once in her life.

Coming up to a few feet from the training mats she sighed. Of course in her absent mindedness she came to the one place where she felt most comfortable and most alive. Snake was training lower recruits in hand to hand, of course they were failing against the most amazing ninja but at least they attempted. Standing there and watching him, she felt her mind calm, and her shoulders hunch. Her muscles began to relax, and her eyes closed. She heard the massive blows and swishes of the recruits that missed. Everything stopped afterwards, and she could hear the calm. Wondering why she flutted her eyelashes and opening them, she almost jumped back when Snake stood in front of her with his arms behind his back and his hand clasped in a military pose. He tilted his head and held out his hand for her, beckoning her to come to him. Taking a small step, she reached out and smiled, but instead of taking his hand, she held him around the torso and sighed. Feeling his body tense for a moment, then a pat on her head, she let him go and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just needed it. My head is too full and I can't think. Help me…." Her voice was soft and desperate. She had never heard her own voice sound like that since she was a child. Her harden façade had started to crack since she met him and she was too weak to repair it. Snake nodded, and stepped back to the group waiting for him on the mats. Dismissing them, they left without a word or look, and soon she found herself sitting down facing him. Her legs bent, palms on her knees and breathing deep and shallow. Looking to the ninja, she smiled lightly, and began to talk. He did not speak, of course, he didn't even sign anything. He just listened. It took a bit to pour her heart out to him, to tell him her fears, her doubts and he just nodded every now and then to let her know she was listening. At the end, her soul felt light and tears formed in her eyes threatening to fall. She knew what she had to do. She made her decision, because of him. In the end, everything came to her mind, and she found she was worrying too much. The solution was simple, she just couldn't see it.

Then stupidly, she made a blunder. She crawled without noticing what she was doing and moved his head to look up at her and kissed him through his mask. She didn't know what possessed her to do it. It just felt so right. It was soft, and even though she could not feel his lips through the mask, she felt their heat and she knew she was melting from it. She felt him tense, and she broke away as quickly as it started. For a second, she only stared at him and tears fell down her cheeks for a completely different reason they were there in the first place. Her first reaction was rejection, then hurt, then anger at herself. So she ran, ran fast, hard and away. She wouldn't have seen the reaction on his face, but she knew it was disgust. She knew it, felt it.

On the other hand, Snake couldn't place what had just happened. His heart was pounding violently, and his breath was becoming short. Her lips where soft and her breath was sweet, he wanted more. His cheeks where heated and his whole body was more tensed that he had ever felt it. She ran, but why? Was it disgusting? His fist was clenching and unclenching. Shaking the memory of her lips, he blinked once, then twice then he was on his feet. She ran, but where. Why did he let her go? Was she telling him something? Why couldn't he place this damn feeling? Looking left, right, and all around he could not for a moment remember what direction she went. His mind was fogged and he knew he should hate the feeling, but he couldn't. Sprinting in one direction he looked through ever crack but could not find her. He asked and asked around but no one had seen her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he sighed in defeat. He just hoped that what had just happened would not change her decision in staying. He needed her to, in some small way he did not understand.

It had been several hours since that. She had missed lunch and dinner, and all of Alpha was getting worried. General Hawk had asked for her earlier, but she was nowhere to be found. They had all looked and found nothing. It was rather comical, she was in fact a small thing but how could all them, even Snake or Timber being such expert trackers could not find a trace. After dinner was when all of it went to hell. Cobra had somehow found another way into The Pit, and explosions came from left to right below and above. Screams where heard, and the stench of flesh burning assaulted their nostrils. Weapons were pulled from every secret hiding place, throwing knives where expertly flung into the skulls of their minions but still some were overwhelmed. Adette was hiding in the vents of their room when all this had happened. When she ran, she knew he wasn't following, so she hid in the most obvious place in case he was. She ended up falling asleep there after sometime. She had sobbed too much and cried. She felt like an idiot thinking like some love sick puppy. Maybe he liked it, or not. She would still act professional so she decided to come down and find him. As soon as her feet touched the ground below her though, everything had changed. Alarms blared, and the red lights from the emergency systems hurt her eyes. She heard the request for back up in different sectors. She feared the worst.

Adette didn't know what to do. It was the longest minute in her life. Should she stay where she was? Should she go help them? Would she die? Did she regret her decision to stay and be a part of this? No. No, she didn't. Steeling her resolve, she went quickly into their room and took several weapons she could fit on her person. Two katanas on her back, a belt full of daggers and multiple sorts of shuriken. Grabbing at two pistols, mags and holders in the cabinet Snake had in his room she strapped them to her thighs and set off. Even though she was who she was, she had never killed anyone. At first her heart felt pain but when she saw the bodies of men and woman she had seen around the base she knew she couldn't dwell on it much. Her pistol needed reloading twice before she ran out of clips. She picked up weapons after weapon, pistol after pistol from the ground. There was no end in sight, and they just kept coming. In the end she opted for her katanas. It was hard not to get grazed by passing bullets, but somehow she managed. Slicing everything she could, she even saved some unfortunate soul that had his leg blown off. She even had to rip up half his shirt to make the tourniquet to stop his bleeding. Spotting Snake fighting was not difficult afterwards since he was doing basically what she had been. She ended up throwing a dagger at the skull of a lackey who thought he would get lucky and come up behind him. When their eyes met, she smiled and resumed her slaughter. It had taken them a bit, but when the hall was clear they moved on. In the end, they found everyone and split to help other squads. Before she ran down a hallway, Snake grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, assuring her and she returned his favor and went.

The first shot that went through her skin burned like acid, the second was dulled. She didn't know how many went through her at that moment, but she was able to get momentum to throw a shuriken to his skull before falling. It had taken ten minutes for the angel of death to find her, then utter bliss of not feeling, and then she saw a white light. It was warm and people where calling. When a gentle pull on her wrist stopped her from pursuing it, she smiled and knew that touch. Pain assaulted her so suddenly that her body arched high off the hospital bed she laid on and her ribs felt like they were breaking. She felt a prick of a needle in her arm then a breathing mask on her face. She felt no pain then, and she fell asleep blissfully. Darkness. Calm.


End file.
